I want to be more than friends
by bornxbetter
Summary: A Melina and John Cena story I stink at summary's so ... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I finally decide on a title..
1. She's back

**-x-x-x---**

**Cenahardylover here!!!**

**Ok, so as most of yall know from my YouTube account I'm addicted to the cena and melina paring. Ever since that segment and some pics I found of a house show. I heart them together. -x-x-x---**

_felt a rush of exictment,yet if I got hurt again?What if everything goes wrong?_

"Your on in 5.."

"Ok mel..you got this..your going to do great."She said to herself with a didn't notice that someone was behind her hearing the whole snuck up on her and got close to her ear and said...

"Boo."  
"Ahhhh.."Melina screamed.

"John!!!"Melina said and hit him.  
"Woah i'm sorry mel."John Cena said.

"Ugh..it's fine..i guess im just a bit jumpy."She said.

"I get it..making your comeback tonight hu?"

"Yeah..is this how you felt?"She asked him.  
"Yeah exactly how i felt..i mean i was in my home town..and i didn't want to mess up..so yeah."She laughed nervously at his comment.

"Oh no they messed my entrence up."

"why??"

"Look."She said and pointed to the nearby screen.  
"Candice's theme song but my tron."

"Oh yeah your right they fucked up your comeback." He said laughing a bit.

"It's not funny.."

"Sorry..again." He said realizing that he said something bad. slightly moving his shoulders.

"Now that's funny.."She said slightly laughing.  
"Don't worry you'll do fine mel..you always do."He hugged her, melina smiled a bit in the embrace.  
"Umm Ms. Perez your on." She didn't really want to let go of him,but she did and she got her black feather wings and made her way to the ramp.  
"GOodluck mel."John screamed after her.  
"THanks!"SHe screamed back and started hearing cheers once her theme song came on.  
_good to be back._  
She made her usual entrance and smiled at the crowd. She saw the look from Katie lea, her former best friend, Jillian , and the so called glamazon beth phoenix.(I like Beth, Katie ,and Jillian but here their the bad guys..Sorry if you're a fan.)Candice and Jillian start things off and Candice works on her arm but Jillian with a leg sweep and Candice hits a drop kick for a near fall. Jillian with an Irish whip but Jillian misses a charge into the corner.  
_Ouch that ought to hurt._  
Jillian takes Candice down after some help from Beth. _Fricking Beth she just has to get involved._  
Jillian tosses Candice by the hair and then she runs Candice into the corner. Jillian hits a handspring back elbow before tagging in Beth who hits an elbow for a near fall. Beth with a back breaker or three and then she stretch Candice over her knee. Beth with an elbow drop. Candice kicks Beth off and Katie tags in and so does Melina.  
_My time to shine!!! Katie lea has nothing on me._  
Melina goes after Jillian and Beth. Melina with forearms and then she avoids a clothesline and hits Code Red for a two count. Melina sends Jillian out of the ring. Melina with a jawbreaker and Mickie with a Thesz Press from the top onto Beth. Melina with a bit missed placed leg lariat for the three counts.

_No my leg was missed place, Oh well I still got the three count._  
Melina got her hand raised in victory along with mickie,and candice.  
"Good Job melina."Mickie james told and MElina hadn't been close friends but they started to get along way better than made her way backstage trying to find john.  
"John..."Melina screamed crossing her arms and thinking:_I wonder were he's at??_

"Boo..."  
"Ahhh john not again..."She hit him more.  
"My bad I just thought that you would want this..."He said as he was holding a box of chocolates and burgundy colored roses.  
"Aww thanks john."  
"No problem...you were there for me when I won the world heavyweight championship, and I'm here after your first comeback match."  
"Yeah but you didn't have to go all the way with this...I love the truffles and you remembered my favorite color too!" She said as john handed her the Chocolate box and burgundy roses. She hugged him tight.  
"Thanks again john!!!"  
"No problem but I'm kind of...loosing air...slow-"  
"Oh shut up...I doubt that you could loose air if I weigh 122 lb with your 240 lb or more. "He laughed at this.  
"You know my weight??" He asked with a smile placed on his face.  
"Uh...duh." She said. He laughed again.  
"Ok john...I think I have to go now...I probably smell."She stated.  
"You don't smell.."  
"Really? well either way I'm going to go back to the locker room and take a shower." Melina said with a smile on her face.  
"Bye john boY."Melina said and left with the roses and chocolate in hand.  
"Bye Mel." John cena said with a smile on his face and turned the other way to his locker room as well.

_On the next chapter of "Whatever it takes." Melina realizes some important new of a new couple?? _

**OK well that was chapter 1 of this story. I hoped everyone liked it and don't forget to read and review peoplez. **

-**Cenahardylover**


	2. What?

**-x-x-x—**

**Cenahardylover!!!**

**Hope you guys like this!Oh sorry I haven't updated sooner!. -x-x-x---**

Melina sticks her hand out and reaches for her towel and dries off. She puts on her purple colored sweats and heads for were Mickie and Candice are at.

"…Do you think we should ask her?" Candice asks Mickie. _Hmm I wonder what they're talking about?_

"It's none of our business Candice." Mickie tells her. Melina comes in.

"Hey guys…"Melina said.

"Melina can we ask you something?" Mickie said .Melina sat down on the bench .

"Yeah sure guys what do you want to ask me?"

"Well…we heard that a diva and a certain world heavyweight champion are like involved." Candice said and waited for Melina to reply.

_John never told me anything about him dating anyone._

"Really? Which diva?" Melina asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb melina!!" Mickie said harshly.

"What? You guys think john and I are together?" Melina asked and waited for them to speak.  
"Yes!" They both said.

"Well we are not-!"Melina said and got caught off by Mickie.

"Don't say that we saw how he got you roses and chocolate!!!" Mickie said.  
"But that doesn't mean anything were just fr-"Melina started to say but she got caught off by a knock on the door. Candice got up and went to answer it.

"Hey Candice is Melina here?"

"Yes, John she's in here come in." Mickie snorted at the sight of john.

"Hey, Mel." John said Melina sighed.

"Hey John…I don't think that it's a real good time…"

"..Oh..really?" John said with a hint of sadness.

"Umm never mind John come on let's go for a walk." Melina said and got up from the bench.

"Ok." John replied. _Oh god this is going to be awkward. Mickie and Candice are just too much I mean John and me?_ John and Melina walked in silence for a few minutes._ I wonder If we would ever be something more than friends...He would make the perfect boyfriend someone that will always be there someone who cares about me..No!Melina stop thinking that way!You can't think about him that way…_

"So…what did you want to tell me?"

"….I wanted to tell you that ..people are thinking that were a couple…and it's weird because I know that you don't like me and by people thinking that it will get us in trouble.. "

"Mel stop." He said sternly.

"-but" She started to say.  
"Look I don't think that there is anything wrong with people thinking that we're together." John said.

**x-x-x**

**Hope you guys like this chapter I will try to make the next pretty soon. **__

**Review please!!**


	3. hu oh

**Cenahardylover!  
Ok I hope that yall like this chapter!**

 **Review!Please!**

"Look I don't think that there is anything wrong with people thinking that we're together." John said._ What is he saying? Is he telling me that he might want to be more than friends?_

"You don't?" Melina asked a bit confused.

"No not really…"

"Why? I mean what are you trying to say?"

"I mean that were both friends right?"

"Yeah..."Melina answered shyly .

"Then we shouldn't care what other people think about our kind of friendship."

"..Oh." She said a bit disappointed. _Friends. Ha wow melina you actually thought that he meant something more than friends._

"..Yeah…Look Mel no matter what I'll always be there. I'll be with you trough everything." He said and gave her big hug.

"Yeah John I know that." Melina answered and tightened the embrace. They both were in their own little world that they hadn't notice Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea, and Jillian looking from the corner at them both.

"Ohhh look at that Beth…John and little Melina are in love." Katie Lea said with a sinister smile.

"This makes me want to puke." Beth said and turned to face Jillian and Katie Lea.

"I don't like this at all." Beth keep going.

"I think it's kind of cute.." Jillian started to say but with the glare from the glamazon and Katie lea she quickly shut up.

"How can you think that this is cute Jillian!" Katie Lea asked. Jillian kept quite.

"Don't you get it Jillian? If John Cena, world heavyweight champion, gets with melina then she will quickly become women's champion. We won't be at the top of the list anymore."

"You mean _you_ won't be at the top of the list anymore." Jillian said looking up at her.

"Exactly." Beth said and turned to leave with Katie lea by her side. Jillian was left alone even tough she was friends with both of them she didn't really fit in with anyone from the little group leaded by the glamazon.

"_Bitch_..." She quietly murmured and headed to her Locker room.

**Ok hope you guys like this chapter sorry if its short.**


	4. I hate them

NEXT DAY:

Melina arrived late to the stadium that the raw brand was performing at.

"Melina what's up?" John asked her.

"Oh , hey john…nothing much. Look I really have to go because we need to go over our match that were doing today, and I'm really late." she said quickly. John chuckled.

"Ok I get it. I guess I'll let you go. See you later." He said gave her a hug and let her go on her way.

Melina quickly changed and went to the ring to find no one there. _Hmm I wonder were my opponent's at. _She waited and didn't notice someone creeping up on her.  
"Boo!" He whispered in her ear.

"Ahhh John !!!" She said and slapped him on his arm.

"Man Mel. That hurts." he said as he pretended to act hurt.

"Yeah whatever. You deserved it." She said with a smile on her face and crossed her arms.

"Well-Well-Well…Who do we have here?" Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix arrived from behind them.

"What do you guys want?" Melina asked them.  
"Hmm..We just talked to Stephanie and she said that tonight it's us against you two." Beth said with a smirk.

"Do you want to practice and make sure nothing goes wrong Blah-Blah-Blah. Or do you want to do it the old hard and easy way?" Santino asked them both.

"We'll do it the old fashion way." John said and looked at melina as she nodded her head in approval.

"Whatever."Beth said.

"Hope you guys are ready." Melina said to both of them.

"Yeah-Whatever Melanie." Santino said and they both left.

"It's Melina!!!"She yelled after them. Once they both left melina screamed.

"I hate them both so much!!!" She said angrily.

"Why?I mean sure they can get annoying…"

"They don't just get annoying they are a pain in the thinks she's all that. Just wait until I get my hands on her."

**Ok that was the end of this chapter hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!  
I'll give you a cookie! **

**:D**

**Thanks!**


End file.
